PRNC - Economic Policy Segment
Once again, the Tenpenny Tower hotel in the Farrulli capital city of Henosbrun became the centre of a media storm as the first policy speeches of the Popular Republican National Conference were about to be delivered after a generalized opening speech was made by Tenpenny himself just a few days ago. Today's roster of speakers included some fresh rising stars from each of the three party factions, who would be discussing different parts of the Popular Republican economic agenda. MP Luther Strange led the policy discussion after being introduced by beloved Secretary-General Jefferson S. Sessions. Strange hit on a common theme from the PRM moderate-conservative Budget Hawk Caucus - balancing the federal budget. Strange was followed by the Reverend Jim Jones, a socialist Christian pastor from right here in Farrulli. Representing one of the exciting new faces of the left wing PRM Activist Caucus, Rev. Jones talked about the minimum wage and labor rights, reminding left-leaning PRM voters that the party still has their backs. Finally, MP Rick Ross of the centre-left Investor Caucus returned to talking about taxes to tout the PRM tax incentive scheme as a superior alternative to broad tax decreases that have been floated by the parliamentary right. Originally posted by Secretary-General Jeff Sessions: Welcome! Welcome - have you missed me? laughs Welcome back to the Popular Republican National Conference. When you last heard from the honorable Mr. Tenpenny - a stand-up gentleman of the highest caliber who we'll hate to see leave parliament - you were promised specifics in the near future. Well, no time to star like the present! Today's presentations will focus on the economy, something we've always placed front-and-center on our agenda. But I won't be personally discussing that tonight; I'm just the pretty face that gets to do the opening act. So without any more delay, I'll turn the podium over to my good friend, Big Luther. Originally posted by MP Luther Strange: Hey folks, I'm Luther Strange, and I'm here all the way from Jalbetrer to talk finance and taxes. If you're a proud, longtime Popular Republican like I am, then chances are you remember the 571 campaign and one of the central themes that defined Jeff Sessions' run for Chancellor: balancing our books. PRM has been a junior partner in two governments since then, and each time we passed a budget we saw drastic drops in the federal deficit. We were on track to closing the deficit completely until we had to repeal our latest budget in response to the Red Federation's attacks. Because of this, our federal budget has been thrown off the rails and we're on the brink of running out of money for the first time, ever. We arent the only people in politics who have identified this problem, but we sure as hell seem like the only ones who have a plan to stop it. First order of business is we have to freeze our federal income tax rates where they are. We don't have time to do a decade-long experiment with lower taxes to test the conservatives' theories. We need immediate action and we cannot afford to lose revenue - if we do, we are guaranteeing that Falleentium will run out of money and become reliant on foreign creditors. That is not fiscal responsibility - that is recklessness. The second order of business is cutting costs. We need to scale back military spending significantly now that it's peacetime, and we have to find costly and ineffective programs in the budget to eliminate or otherwise cut back on. We can't second-guess ourselves now; I don't want to put our future at risk by making us dependent on a foreign actor - especially since Vanossium is likely the only nation with enough resources left to provide us any loans. Falleentium in debt to Vanossium? Not if I have anything to say about it! Originally posted by MP Jim Jones: Hello, hello, welcome all. I recognize the faces of some of my constituents in the crowd tonight. So you get the picture, we're taking a hard line on the budget, so the question that might be wracking your brain right now is 'does this mean the Popular Republican Movement will be giving up its more pro-worker agenda that it became especially known for in the years preceding the war?' By God, we would never throw the innocent and the powerless under the bus like that. We pledge to double-down on the legislation we proposed in 576 that would have pinned the minimum wage to inflation. We do not intend to sit idly by while other indifferent politicians choose to wait until the current minimum wage is rendered useless by inflation - just as they had done for a scandalous amount of time before the living wage was passed. It is true that times are difficult, and it may take years for them to improve. But that does not mean that your rights as a taxpayer; as a worker; as a human being, to work with dignity for a wage that allows you to live with dignity. And we will talk more about what PRM can do for the betterment of the common man in the days to come, when we talk about other policy areas that go hand in hand with what I've said today. Thank you, God bless you. Originally posted by MP Rick Ross: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to steer this conversation back into tax policy for now to touch base on what the Popular Republican response to the conservative calls for tax cuts is. The conservative plan is unsustainable, as the honorable Mr. Strange already mentioned, because it ensures Falleentium enters debt to a foreign creditor. The goal of their plan is to broadly cut taxes on businesses, and then, according to them, these businesses will be more competitive, they'll be free to hire more at home, and they'll be free to invest more into production on our soil. But what if those businesses don't do those things? Should a business expect a tax giveaway if it does not intend to contribute anything here at home? We say no, and that's why we continue to support a targeted tax deduction scheme that gives businesses a financial incentive to invest here at home. When you enact a policy of targeted tax deductions, you end up losing far less revenue than you would if you broadly applied lower taxes to every business irrespective of whether they will use any of that money to create new jobs, raise their staff's pay, or invest in more facilities and production on Falleen soil. Under the conservative plan, there is no incentive for a business to do any of these things because they get just as much of a tax break if they just pocket the money instead. In conclusion, the Popular Republican plan will cost the treasury less, and lead to greater investments in our economy because it makes those investments a competitive advantage rather than a drawback. Thank you very much. Category:The Imperial Constitution